SN Jukebox : Peace of Mind
by Larysam
Summary: Dean sempre soube provocar Sam. WINCEST. Oneshot. Sem beta. Conteúdo Adulto.


**SN JUKEBOX: ****PEACE OF MIND**

AUTOR: **LARYSAM**

DATA: **JULHO 2009**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

Resumo**: Dean sempre soube provocar Sam. WINCEST. Oneshot. Sem beta. Conteúdo Pornográfico.**

Mais um desafio pro fandom, pra esquentar um pouquinho essas semanas de férias de inverno? Segue.  
"Aproveitando que a trilha sonora de nosso seriado preferido é variada e de extremo bom gosto (suspeitíssima pra falar), que tal nos divertirmos um pouco relembrando as melhores canções e situações que marcaram a história da série, ou ainda, criar novas cenas usando como pano de fundo a melhor trilha sonora da televisão atual (suspeitíssima pra falar2)?  
Eis a proposta! "SN Jukebox:(Nome da música usada)"  
Regra geral, nos mesmos moldes dos outros desafios. Aberta a todos, oneshot, com algumas coisinhas a mais:  
* Escolher uma música que foi utilizada em qualquer temporada, de qualquer episódio,  
* Colocar a referência da música (qual o episódio e qual a cena em que ela tocou), além de colocar a letra, seja no meio do texto, ou ainda, no final. Se vier acompanhada de tradução, as pobres almas que não têm muito jeito com outra língua que não o português agradecem,  
* Pode ser a descrição exata da cena em que ela foi tocada (um ponto de vista pessoal do autor sobre determinado momento que aconteceu na série), ou uma cena original.  
* Pode ou não ser _songfic._  
Desafio válido durante todo o mês de julho!  
Assistam novamente aos episódios, fuçem a trilha sonora original, relembrem suas canções preferidas e partilhem conosco os talentos e as idéias!" Det. Rood.

----------------------------------

_Now, if you're feeling kinda low 'bout the dues you've been paying  
_Future's coming much too slow  
And you wanna run but somehow you just keep on staying  
Can't decide on which way to go  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
------

_Se você está se sentindo pra baixo com todas essas quotas que tem pagado  
O futuro está vindo muito devagar  
E você quer correr mas de alguma maneira você fica  
Não consegue decidir em que caminho seguir  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Dean estava animado com um sorriso que não lhe saiu do rosto. E sexy, bastante sexy. Sexy até demais se vocês perguntassem a Sam, que não conseguiu tirar os olhos da bunda do irmão naquele jeans apertado, enquanto Dean desfilava na sua frente para cima e para baixo. Pelo menos, assim, pensava Sam.

"Filho de uma mãe, tem que ficar me provocando". Sam pensava enquanto tentava voltar sua atenção para o notebook a sua frente. "Vamos lá, Sammy se concentra, além do mais ele é a porra do seu irmão mais velho!"

_  
__I understand about indecision  
But I don't care if I get behind  
People living in competition  
All I want is to have my peace of mind  
Yeah_

_-------_

_Eu compreendo a indecisão  
Mas eu não ligo se eu ficar pra trás  
Pessoas vivendo em competição  
Tudo o que eu quero é ter a minha consciência tranqüila  
_

Olhando para o mais novo, Dean sorria ainda mais, percebendo o quanto o irmão estava perturbado, mas a melhor parte era quando percebia os olhares que Sam lhe lançava. Agora, ele tinha certeza, o Sammy também sentia o mesmo com ele, mas não dava nenhum passo por achar que era errado.

Ele esperou Sam tomar alguma atitude, mas o irmão sempre desviava o assunto, mesmo quando ele lançava indiretas por meio de suas piadas. Então, Dean acordou com um plano: tirar o pequeno Sammy do sério.

"Bem, Sammy, vamos testar seus nervos". Pensou e mais uma vez se levantou, murmurando alguma música, mas de forma audível para chamar atenção do outro.

- Dean, quer ficar quieto em um canto ou... – E Sam parou olhando para o notebook.

- Ou o que, Sammy? – Dean sorria.

__

_Now you're climbing to the top of the company ladder  
Hope it doesn't take too long  
Can't you see there'll come a day when it won't matter?  
__Come a day when you'll be gone  
-----_

_Agora, se você está escalando pra chegar no topo da escada  
Espero que isso não demore muito  
Não consegue ver que chegará um dia que isso não importará  
Virá um dia em que você estará morto  
_

Sem nenhum aviso, Sam se levantou e prensou Dean contra a parede com força. Dean, por um momento, achou que talvez tivesse realmente tirado Sam do sério e já ia pedir para ele se acalmar, quando a boca do outro foi contra a sua de forma desajeitada.

Tomando vantagem da reação de Dean que abriu levemente a boca pela surpresa, Sam invadiu a boca do irmão com pouca delicadeza como se tivesse reclamando o que era seu por direito. E pressionando seu corpo no do outro, arrancou um gemido de Dean entre o beijo.

_  
I understand about indecision  
But I don't care if I get behind  
People living in competition  
All I want is to have my peace of mind  
__-----_

_Eu compreendo a indecisão  
Mas eu não ligo se eu ficar pra trás  
Pessoas vivendo em competição  
Tudo o que eu quero é ter a minha consciência tranqüila  
_

Sem pararem de se beijar, Sam puxou o Dean até a cama caindo por cima dele. Foi quando finalmente pararam o beijo, já que seus pulmões reclamavam por ar. Dean olhava bem dentro dos olhos de Sam que haviam adquirido um tom escuro de puro desejo. Abrindo um sorriso nada inocente, Dean rolou sobre o seu corpo trocando de posição com Sam.

- Ah, não. Você me provocou a manhã toda. – Sam disse, ficando novamente por cima.

Ainda brigando e rolando um pelo outro os dois caíram da cama. Rindo, se olharam antes de voltarem a se beijar e começarem a tirar suas roupas de forma desastrada por causa de pressa.

_  
__Take a look ahead  
Take a look ahead  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Woo!_

_-----_

_Dê uma olhada adiante_

_dê uma olhada adiante_

_yeah, yeah, yeah...  
_

Soltando-se mais uma vez do beijo para tomarem fôlego, aproveitaram a breve pausa para se livrarem dos restos das roupas. Sem perder tempo, Sam voltou para o corpo do irmão pressionando suas ereções e atacando o pescoço de Dean que lançando a cabeça para trás lhe deu total acesso, enquanto soltava mais outro gemido.

Sam o estava levando a loucura. Dean levava às mãos as costas do irmão, arranhando-lhe a pele, enquanto Sam descia pelo pescoço até abocanha um dos mamilos, chupando-o até Dean erguer as costas.

_  
__Now everybody's got advice they just keep on giving  
Doesn't mean too much to me  
Lots of people have to make believe they're living  
Can't decide who they should be  
----_

_Agora, se você está escalando pra chegar no topo da escada  
Espero que isso não demore muito  
Não consegue ver que chegará um dia que isso não importará  
Virá um dia em que você estará morto_

Se Dean pensava que Sam ia parar por ai, se enganou, porque o mais novo continuou fazendo seu caminho até chegar à virilha onde realmente parou, olhando para sua ereção de forma faminta. E Deus, Dean teve que se segurar para não gozar só de ter essa imagem diante de seus olhos.

Sam encontrou com os olhos do irmão e sorriu antes de sem aviso algum, abocanhar a ereção do mais velho que quase gritou de surpresa e prazer.

"Nossa, a boca de Sammy é...". Estava ficando difícil de ordenar os pensamentos, principalmente com a tortura de Sam que o chupava e acariciava de forma bem lenta.

- Sammy... – Sam sorriu sabendo que o irmão estava lhe implorando, mas ele não iria dá o que Dean queria tão fácil. Ele iria descontar a tortura que Dean o tinha feito toda a manhã. E assim, tirando Dean da sua boca, ele olhou para o irmão, lhe dando um beijo, antes de voltar sua atenção para ereção de Dean. Só que dessa vez, ao invés de abocanha como tinha feito, Sam simplesmente, lambeu lentamente da base até a cabeça.

- Porra!!! Sammy... por favor. – Dean estava totalmente for a de controle agora. E Sam, finalmente, tomou compaixão do irmão, mas na verdade Sam não agüentaria também muito tempo. Assim, tomou a ereção de Dean novamente na boca e colocou um ritmou que fazia Dean dizer palavras inteligíveis.

Sam aumentou o ritmo, enquanto com uma mão masturbava o próprio membro. Com a outra mão, massageava a base virilha e forçava Dean a ficar parado, o que estava sendo completamente impossível.

- Sa,.. mmy.. – Foi a única palavra que Dean conseguiu pronunciar antes de vim na boca do irmão com uma gemido. Sam não recuou e engoliu tudo. Levantando o rosto, enxugou um o canto da boca com as costas de uma mãe e inclinou-se para pegar a boca do irmão.

Dean ainda meio desorientado, beijava o irmão de volta, sentindo seu próprio gosto. Sam ainda se esfregava contra o corpo de irmão e gemendo o que parecia 'Dean' em sua boca, Sam gozou sobre o estomago do irmão, onde caiu pesadamente.

_  
__I understand about indecision  
But I don't care if I get behind  
People living in competition  
All I want is to have my peace of mind  
----__  
Eu compreendo a indecisão  
Mas eu não ligo se eu ficar pra trás  
Pessoas vivendo em competição  
Tudo o que eu quero é ter a minha consciência tranqüila_

- Dean?

- Hã.. – Dean respondeu meio sonolento.

- O que a gente fez...

- Shhh... – Dean selou os lábios do irmão. – Você gostou e eu definitivamente amei. Não vamos nos preocupar se isso é errado, porque eu não me sinto desse jeito.

Depois de um tempo, Dean chamou pelo irmão. – Eu sabia que você não tinha nada de tímido na cama. – Disse sorrindo, sabendo como o irmão devia está corado.

- Jerk

- Bitch

E assim adormeceram nos braços um do outro.

_  
__Take a look ahead  
Take a look ahead  
Look ahead_

_-----_

_Dê uma olhada adiante_

_dê uma olhada adiante_

_yeah, yeah, yeah..._

Nota: Bem... eu pensei várias vezes antes de postar isso, mas foi o que saiu e sinceramente, eu não esperava que saísse tão.. tão rsrsrs. Reviews, como sempre, são sempre benvindas!.

Música: Peace of Mind – Boston.


End file.
